Daredevil&Blue Demon
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Following the events of the TV show, Matt Murddock's nightly efforts inspire an individual who's past was altered by Wilson Fisk. Together, they set out to end his crime filled career and shed light on Hell's Kitchen. (No romance...yet at least. Still deciding.)
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! I just want you all to know that these little OC things are all apart of the same Universe. For example, this one ties into the universe with Alvah Beckerson in the Avengers. theyre even mentioned a few times in the news and such. Any who, this story is not a Daredevil X OC story. It's just friendship. I'm not sure about romance right now. **

**When you think of My OC, she's like Matthew only in the fact that she's worse off than him. Sure, he's a blind man fighting crime with nothing to protect him, but she's a woman who's fighting crime with nothing period. She has close to nothing in her life to support her. And Matt is there provide Support.**

* * *

One of the oddest things in hell's kitchen is seeing a young, Homeless woman typing on a Laptop.

It would really be odd anywhere, but here it would be odder. For one, those that were Homeless didn't have anything; heck, sometimes Homeless people didn't even have any clothes on let alone have a laptop. Or 173 dollars in her a second thing, Homeless people wouldn't have a laptop very long, especially with no power involved with them. But luckily for **Octavia, **She had been able to find ways to charge it...like power ooutlets at the back of some buildings. But it was still low battery.

Octavia Bulholt, a woman who used to have a good life, before she was forced into this. She was 5'7 in height,had a slightly tanned tone to her skin, and was a short haired brunette with a lean and almost athletic figure to her body. Her eyes eyes were a baby blue color, yet at the same time looked hard as stone.

This out of home experience had only recently started...about a month ago. She didn't have a Perfect life, but she was just fine with a good job, and a nice house...Then Fisk happened.

She was not sure how he was able to do this...to suck her entire life dry...or how he could just do it without anyone else batting an eye at him. But one thing was certain, she would find out...and maybe then she could get her life back together again.

She was already closing on possible evidence against this Fisk. She thought there might be something hidden in one of his databases...something she definitely use...THERE! A file. All she had to was open it , and she might finally-

A window popped up with bold letters reading: UNAUTHORIZED HARDWARE DETECTED.

"...no." She breathed in alarm, just before the computer's screen started to fuzz with static and then slowly fade into darkness before her eyes. Smoke began to rise from the speakers, and the screen cracked as well. Octavia was quick to Chuck the laptop out of range of herself, just as the screen exploded in a flurry of smoked glass shards. She gasped in greater alarm as watched as the only thing that could get her life back was on fire. "no...no! NO NO PLEASE...N-No..."

Like a smoldering paper, she crumpled to the ground in anguish.

* * *

The priest of Hell's Kitchen Church made his slowly down the steps, and then down the sidewalk of pure concrete. He could see people minding their own business, making their way up and down the street and paying him now mind. Then he caught sight of a very familiar individual sitting on a bench in front of the huge church. He had spoken with this person not long ago during sacremence,and he was revealed a great secret from this mysterious man.

This mysterious blind man.

As he approached, the Priest could see that he was wearing the same grey dress shirt and pants over his buttoned up white shirt like when he had first met him. Over his eyes were the same blood red glasses too.

"You're Jack Murddock's kid, right?" The Priest made his presence known to him. The man frowned at the question, and reaching for his cane while the Preist Sat down next to him."It's alright,son. Seal of confession. Anything you said during the Sacrement of Pentance stays between us...could've killed ten people, and I couldn't tell anyone."

Murddock still frowned. "...That seem fair to you?"

"Is what it is..."

The two men sat in respectful silence with each other for three minutes. Neither had anything too important to say to the other, until Murddock slowly grabbed his cane and began to get up from the bench. "I gotta go to work."

"Yeah...me too."The Priest agreed. "Wouldn't mind a cup of Coffee first,though. Chamber of Commerce donated one of those...fancy espresso machines the other day...For meetings and other stuff. I make a heck of a latte, if you're interested."

Murddock's lips looked like they might have produced a grin. "...Maybe some other time."

As he began to leave, he heard The Priest say: "seems you had a lot on your mind, last time you were here...sure you don't want that Latte?"

"...Take care of yourself, Father."

* * *

She sat at a counter in one of the Kitchen's coffee shops, her face buried in her forearms and not moving an inch. A waitress came back with a nice big mug of chocolate liquid and placed it calmly on the table before her. "...You ordered the Hot chocolate, right?"

Octavia slowly lifted her head and stared at the mug with bloodshot eyes. She slowly fumbled for her pocket. "Y-Yes...thank you..."

"No need to thank me. And you're definitely not paying for it."

Octavia was surprised at this, and stared at the waitress closely. "But..."

"No worries." She smiled. "It's practically just melted chocolate. Besides, you look bad enough already. Paying for something isn't gonna help..."

Octavia slowly nodded. "Thank you...What was your name?"

"I'm Beth." The Waitress announced to her, sitting down after a moment.

"I'm Octavia."

"Octavia? Nice to meet you."

The two began to talk with each other a bit more, discovering Octavia's problem and how she was saddened over the loss of her computer. Beth bit her bottom lip. "That is tough...I really wish I could something for you...*sigh* but this place doesn't pay enough as it is."

"That's alright." She responded quietly. Beth looked as if she was thinking of another conversation topic.

"...What was your job before..."

"I was a Keysi &amp; Bojuka teacher. I even taught a little Parkour on weekends. Octavia responded.

"...Like a...Martial arts teacher?" Beth asked. Aren't you a little young to be a Martial arts teacher?"

"I'm only Twenty two." The Brunette frowned in confusion. "That's not young at all."

"Well, aren't most Martial art teachers really old?"

"That's a really old Stereotype, actually..." The woman trailed off when she caught sight of something in the top corner of the ceiling, and Beth followed her line of sight. It was just the TV, displaying news of the actions of a certain Vigilante that recently made his appearance in Hell's Kitchen.' The Mask', as they called him, had stopped another Russian mob get together and had made crime meetings less frequent now. Octavia looked at the news as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh yeah...There's this Mask guy running around." Beth gestured to the screen. "They say he's a bad person, or bending the law and stuff like that...but he doesn't seem bad to me. I think he's just...trying to do the right thing."

"You think no one else is?"

"...no. not really, no." Beth admitted quietly. "Rumor has it he's got a thing against, uh...what was his name...oh right! He's got this thing against a guy named Wilson Fisk."

At those words, Octavia's head whipped towards Beth's and she stared at her with wide eyes. Beth continued as if her new friend hadn't turned to look at her so fast." Yeah, I guess he really hates him, or he thinks he's responsible for certain crimes. I don't really-"

"Say that again."

"...I don't really know?"

"No...That Fisk part." She requested. "He's got what?"

"Oh. The Mask has some sort of Agenda. He really doesn't like Fisk, and he's made it really clear too." Beth told her, and looked around before whispering. "I don't like the guy either. There's almost nothing about the guy...anywhere. He doesn't seem right to me."

Octavia stared at her hands, as inspiration began to grow from this Vigilante and into her very heart. The Bruntte slowly raised her head, and right then a lightbulb might as well have gone above her head."you and me both...You and me both...Tell me, where's the nearest Party City?"

"Five blocks down..." Beth said with a confused look.

"Ah...And they have those...Spandex suits?"

"You mean Morphsuits!" Beth told her. "Yeah. They got those. No offense, but I don't think getting a suit is gonna be very useful for you in your...situation."

"Trust me...It will be useful."

* * *

For those that don't already know, Matthew Murddock is The Mask. As hard as it is to believe, The Blind man actually does go out and put a stop to crime meetings with mostly His bare hands. He goes out with nothing to protect himself other than fists...his black shirt and pants don't do anything to deflect knifes or bullets from killing him or inflicting pain. The only way to avoid that is by being quicker...Sensing things before they happen. Great for a man with senses more trained than the average person's.

As always hewas operating in the shadow of night. He was racing along the rooftops with a burst of adrenaline, making his way towards the warehouse...the base of operations for another mob meeting and shipment as well. He would arrive and intervene soon enough, and then he would have stopped them completely. He was already on the roof, nearing the Skylight already and beginning to open it silently and cautiously before he leaped within the building. He was on the ceiling walkway now, creeping above the busily working men below him. They carried crates as big as ATV's and even some that were bigger Than that.

Several seconds later, he made his move. He leapt out at one of them, throwing a swift punch to his frontal lobe and then shoving his unconscious form at another man. He fell back startled by this, and hit his head on a loose bar. When it fell apart, Matt grabbed it and used it to bash at another thugs hdad. One off in the corner helped and started to raise his machine gun, but was suddenly halted. Matt couldn't see this of course, but almost stopped completely as he sensed the prensce of another person snatching the gun from his hands and punching the thug unconscious . His hesistation allowed another thug to grab His arms from behind, but this new figure chucked the gun towards Matt's head. He dodged, and his assailant was knocked into unconsciousness.

"..." Matt stood there...breathing heavily as the new figure stood there just as still as him. They both regarded, sized each other up. They both examined each other in their own way. "..."

"...You're him."

Matt recoiled at the voice. It was feminine...It was...A Woman doing this. Fighting People with him. It seemed so impossible, And yet it was happening. Right in front of him. The woman walked up to the man, and he could feel her gaze on him...He could smell the spandex she wore over all of her body except the top of her head. Was she mocking him...or maybe...maybe she was...Yes. Her heartbeat was telling it. She was actually grateful to see him...she was inspired by him.

"You're the mask." She muttered. "You're really him...I..."

Her heartbeat quickened, meaning that she had a hope that could be accomplished. "You have no how much it means to me...to see you. I just need to talk with you. About Fisk."

The Mask tilted his head slightly at the mention of the name. Not many people knew that name...none that he knew of anyways. "...Fisk?"

"Yeah." The woman nodded. "He's done something to me too. I need to tal-_-"_

_SHINK._


	2. Getting to know you

Octavia gasped with pain when she felt the blade of the knife pierce her stomach. Little could tell her that the aim was off, and that it had punctured no vital organs. She sucked in a quick breath and grabbed the hand that held the knife, before she twisted herself and coincidentally stabbed the man in the shoulder. As he shrieked in pain, she saw The Mask blur past her and leaped up to deliver a perfect roundhouse kick to The Thug's face. He crumpled to the ground as another one began to run towards him. The mask flipped the charging thug overhead, and then punched his frontal lobe to knock him out. When another Thug tried to grab him in a chokehold, The Mask pushed his feet off the floor and forced the other man's head to the ground as a result. He came over to her shortly after, running his fingers over her side.

"...He didn't stab anything important."He informed her, although to Octavia, it still felt like he stabbed something important. "But the wound is too big. You'll bleed out within the hour."

Surprisingly to him, she didn't look worried nor did her heartbeat increase drastically. " And you know...this how?"

"I just sense it." The man went silent for a long time as he thought of ways to help her. Hospital wasn't going to do. There was going to be news of another vigilante in the Kitchen, and finding out their identity during medical procedures could be dangerous for her. Leaving her was also out of the question. The final choice was to take her to a good friend of his...but he wasn't so sure. Doing so could reveal his identity...but then again...She couldn't just die. His mind made up, the man looped an arm under her armpits and around her shoulder blades to hoist her to her feet. "...come on... "

"Where...are you taking me?"

"To a friend."

"Ah!" Octavia squirmed as his fingers jabbed at her neck. "Why are you...p-pinching...my...nec...k..."

* * *

"Okaaay..." Claire muttered as Matt hastily placed her unconscious bodg onto the bed and shut the window behind him. "This is new. You're usually the one who comes in here banged up. Now you're bringing in more people. Hooray."

"She's got a stab wound." Matt informed her. "No vital organs were damaged, but she could still bleed out."

"Alright." Claire reached for her kit. "Who is she anyway?"

"...I dunno." He admitted, sitting next to her. "She said she needed to talk with me...something important about Fisk."

"And then she was stabbed...And then she just passed out?" Claire asked, coming back into the room and setting her items on the bed. When she opened it,she pulled out the kind of string used for stitching up a wound and scissors.

"No. I knocked her out on the way here." The Mask explained, and ran a hand over Octavia's face...his way of seeing someone.

"You knocked her out?!"

"So she doesn't remember the way back here. Need to be careful..."He stared at her form quizzacly. "...What does she look like?"

"Her?...She looks your age...Uh, Brunette. A few freckles on her nose...She looks tough."

"Really?" He gave a slight chuckle at that. "Isn't that a surprise?"

"Yeah...She's got a real athletic body type." Claire examined her closer. "She doesn't have any scars...She hasn't been doing this often. At all. in fact, this is probably her first night doing this..."

"Yet she's trained. Very trained." Matt thought aloud. He stood to leave, opening the window a bit. "I'll be back in the morning. You don't care if I leave her here, do you?"

Claire looked down at her new 'patient', and gave a long sigh. "...No. I don't mind. I'll have her patched up when you return."

And after the briefest of nods, The Mask Vigilante was gone from sight.

* * *

She awoke quickly, because she was sleeping differently than she usually did. She was usually sleeping on rough and wet concrete, while huddling into herself until she was a small ball. But this time she felt...warm instead of cold. And there was something soft and slightly thin surrounding her body. She briefly thought she was dead, but her open eyes told her otherwise. Octavia was very much alive, and in someone's bed no doubt. When she sat up, a slight pain ran to greet her left side and she silently grunted.

"Hey! Don't move so much!"

Octavia looked up in a startled fashion. Coming towards her was a woman about as old as her. Her hair was black, her skin the color of caramel and her figure more friendly and untrained than her own. "Hey...Just don't move too much, okay?"

"...Where am I?" Octavia asked quietly, then moved the covers a little. She could see that her suit was missing, and that she had no shirt on. In fact, her pants were not even her own. She also spotted a slightly bloody bandage on her hip and frowned. "...where's my clothes? My suit?"

Claire gave a small chuckle. "The other guy I stitched up asked if I'd seen his face first...Do you even care about that?"

"...Honestly? No. I don't." Octavia still moved, despite The woman's orders and now ignoring the pain at her hip. "Do I need to ask you again?"

"Same attitude as him..." She murmured, then cleared his throat. "I put those in that corner over there. I had to, in order to get you stitches, remove your clothes. They were so dirty...I thought I might as well buy you knew clothes while your old ones wash..."

"You...bought me clothes?" Octavia asked, completely bewildered.

The woman nodded. "I'm Claire by the way. If you don't want to tell me your name, I can come up with another name. I'll call you Jessica."

"Octavia." She responded quickly, somehow able to walk over to her things. Even more amazingly, she got into the Navy blue colored morph suit again. "My name is Octavia."

"...You said that really fast."

"It's because I don't care..." Octavia explained with a deep hesitance. "If I had anything of importance to me I might be fine with Jessica...but I don't have anything besides clothes."

Claire looked even more surprised with Octavia. "...You're...are you Homeless?"

Octavia winced when she used that word. The way she spoke of it made her seem so scared and alone...She didn't really want sympathy on that. She'd been fine so far, hadn't she? "...Yeah. I'm Homeless. Nothing to make a big deal out of."

"It actually is." A masculine voice said. Octavaia saw The Masked Vigilante enter through the window stealthily and then stand, towering over her by two inches. Octavia once again felt a little more than overwhelmed with inspiration in his presence.

"...Oh..Um...Hi, ." Octavia greeted quietly. "How long were you...?"

"Long enough to hear a name." He answered, crossing his arms. "And your current living situation."

"...yeah..."

"...Makes me wonder why you would go out and risk your life trying to get to me when you can Try to find another way to live."

"...I as living just fine," Octavia glared. "Until he showed up. "

"Fisk." The Mask spoke. "And what has done to you exactly?"

"My Bank's money was sucked completely dry by him." Octavia explained. "And I know...Why would he go for me? Why am I so special? I don't know why...I have a lot of money, but not enough to make two billion. I would track things from my account and each time there was purchase by him, I would find this faint...obscure line that leads from him to me. But...B-But everytime I try to make the line more visible...He just weasels his way out of it."

"If you're...Homeless, how could even begin to make a line?" Claire asked.

"I had laptop up until yesterday, and I was close to something. But he's got a very good firewall cuz my laptop went up in flames."

"It exploded..." The Mask grimly nodded. "And now you want revenge against Fisk?"

"No. Fisk is too powerful for that. Revenge isnt good for you anyways... as much as it sounds like a good Idea..."Octavia shamefully admitted. "I...I just want my life back."

The Mask positioned his head so that it looked as if he was staring at her in deep thought, for what seemed like hours. Octavia pathetically stared back at him, more at his mask as she couldn't locate his eyes with it on. Much to her utter shock, The Man removed the mask and revealed his face to her. It was a familiar one, a face she had seen working in a secluded office in the street corner. "...Matthew Murddock?"

While he nodded, Claire seemed worried. "Maybe that wasn't such a good move Matt."

"Remeber those senses I told you about?" He turned and his head faced her. "They're telling me she's not like them. And if ther situation is As bad as she says, she's gonna need help."

Octavia seemed bewildered that Matt didn't properly focus his eyes on Claire...And then she realized it. "Wait. The Mask Vigilante was BLIND?"

Matt grimaced. "Reminding me of it isn't very polite, Octavia."

"I-Im sorry." Octavia blinked. "it's just...really shocking. And kind of insulting for those you beat up."

"Nothing compared to a Woman beating people up, which I still Highly advise against."

"Yeah...Wait...does this mean you're going to help me?"

Matthew gave a short nod, bring her elated smile into full view. "Pretty much, yes."

* * *

"I'm still not clear what we're doing out here..." Octavia said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Her new clothes would obviously take some getting used to. "I mean, I thought we were gonna get to work on-"

"We are." Matthew interrupted swiftly. "There's a just few things I'd like to know. How do you fight so well?"

"Me?...As ironic as it is, I used to teach Keysi and Bojoka. AND Parkour Too." Octavia said modestly. "They've been a big help so far, as you can see."

"Yes. I just specialize in brawling and only a few moves of Tae Kwon Do."

"Sounds like you need me to teach you." Octavia smiled softly.

"Well, that's what I was hoping to do..." He said. Octavia suddenly realized they were alone in an Alley, a little ways from civilians. Matt stood in front of her calmly. "You plan to do what you did again?"

The woman hadn't really thought about that. The whole stabbing thing didn't seem to good to her anyways...Yet...him fighting alone wasn't on her to do list. "...Yeah. I plan on doing that again."

"Then you wouldn't mind teaching me a few things, would you?" Matt asked politely. "I'd like to know as much as you do. It could really help me out later."

"...Will anyone see us?"

"If anyone was going to see us, would I have brought you here?"

"...Right." Octavia shrugged, moving into a stance but suddenly Hesitating when she did. "But you can't see me do things."

"I'll sense your movements."

"Geez. How good are your senses?"

"I can smell cologne through walls."

"...Really?"

"Really." Matt proved his point by vetting into the exact same fighting stance as Octavia was in. "Now teach me something."

"Impatience isn't good for a lawyer." Octavia smirked, and said louder. " Im going to explain the KFM first. The Keysi Fighting Method was invented for more... close quarter combat situations and to quickly neutralize an attack involving one or multiple assailants... It's based on a 360 degree awareness system where you evenly distribute your attention and your strikes to manage and survive your environment. You bring your hands up in the guard position protecting your head. " she demonstrated this, and Matt followed suit with this. "Your elbows protect your torso as you move around in a circle, putting your back to a wall if possible to minimize the potential angles of attack. You also don't hesitate to hit the first attacker that comes in range."

"Got it." He nodded in complete understanding. "Strike first."

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm now going to show you 'Pensador', which means 'thinking man'. It is the guard position in Keysi. This involves you placing your hands up enabling you to protect your head...like this... while your elbow guards your abdomen. Think of three opponents attacking you. Once the closest guy attacks, you can use your elbow to hit his ribs and giving a head butt to the nose after. You should then anticipate that another will inflict a second attack, here, use your elbow to mark the throat while your other hand goalies the groin."

"...Uh, goalies the groin?" Matt grimaced. " I guess I'm fine with that whatever gets them down...but...wouldn't the throat be enough to stop them? I myself would have trouble if I couldn't breathe right, and more pain is a little dangerous in that instance."

"...Well, thats more of a women's decison...I think." Octavia gave a one of a kind shrug. "...Another attribute of Keysi is that it teaches you to use your surroundings, like the wall, in fighting. Instead of fighting full force an attacker's punch, you can direct the punch into a wall or into a tree by grabbing his arm...You wanna give it a try? "

"Only if you're ready, blue." Matt smirked. She returned it. She was actually starting like this Matt Murddock despite their recent meeting. Perhaps he would be good friend to her...

"Oh, so youre gonna call me nicknames because of the suit?" She asked, a chuckle in her sentence whilst she they bith got into certain stances. "Cuz I'd hate to call you Black."


	3. Blood part 1

**Thank you for viewing, following, favouring and stuff! However, I would like more reviewers to review. Tell me what you like about it, and what you want me to do in the future!**

* * *

Matt grimaced when he was suddenly punched by a furiously fast fist, and was hurled to the ground by it. Blood spurred out from a busted lip, and he slowly brought himself up from the ground again. Behind him, he could hear Octavia giving a loud grunt and then sounds of a struggle before he heard a cry of agony from her.

The woman clutched her shoulder, which bore a fresh large cut from her adversary and was quick to dodge another of the swift swipes.

* * *

Daredevil/Blue Demon

* * *

Several hours earlier...

Octavia gazed around her apartment with a look of wonder and a bit of shock. So soon, she appeared to be getting this kind of treatment. So soon had she received a living space not far from Claire's room. She gazed at her belongings all new and fresh and sighed. She had of course argued about this with Matt for a brief moment, for it was far too much to ask of him let alone to give her so suddenly. But Matt had insisted...why was beyond her, and hopefully she would find out soon.

* * *

"No offense..." She began as Matthew led her to the Matthew/Nelson attorney complex. "But why is he named Foggy?"

"Ask his mother." He responded, swinging his seeing cane out to and fro."You'll find out then."

"Oh..."Octavia looked around in silence. She saw civilians trotting up and down and even sideways on the sidewalk, not paying attention to anyone around them or the blind man they frequently leapt out of the way of. "...not many people out. I must have been the only homeless person out in Hell's kitchen."

"Yes. There's no room for homeless one's, I'm sorry to say." He explained grimly. "Most don't make it through two nights."

Octavia swallowed, yet secretly. "I see. Good thing I caught you when I did. "

They finally arrived at the short building, and Matt opened the door for Octavia. It seemed much like the top floor of a newspaper building, except for the lack of people rushing in opposite directions and the feeling of dull gray looming around. At the front desk, where cluttered objects gathered, were two of Matt's coworkers and a different person.

The first was man around Matt's age, and slightly shorter. His build was more fleshy so to speak, and was covered by a neat shirt and jacket. His long dark blonde hair was slicked back sort of like a mullet. The second person was a young blonde woman, who seemed only slightly taller than Octavia. She was a lean girl, and her figure was heightened by heels. Her entire radiance compared to that of a meek mouse being brave. The third was a dark skinned man who was older than all of them, and possibly wiser looking.

The man shorter than Matt was the first to notice her. "...huh...another customer, Matt?"

"No, not exactly. She just has something in common with us, you might say. " Matt explained, his imaginary gaze kept forward since he could not see him. "Octavia, this is my partner in law, Foggy Nelson."

As she shook hands politely with Foggy, the woman grinned toothily at her, waiting for her own introduction. "And this is my other partner, Karen Page."

"Nice to meet you both." Octavia stated truthfully.

Karen gestured to the other man, who shook hands with Octavia and Matt. "This is Ben. Ben Urich."

"Good evening." he briefly smiled to them.

"Good evening to you too." Matt announced.

"My partner," Foggy began to Ben. "Thinks we should be using the legal system against Fisk."

"Hmm...A lot safer doing that..." Ben stated, with a glance at Octavia. She was new to the Kitchen, but possibly trustworthy to say things around.

"Well, why don't we all just go and hide under some covers?" Karen sarcastically crossed her arms.

Matt frowned. "Karen-"

"If Fisk is behind the things that's happened, then we really need to do something!"

"If we weren't the only ones after him," Ben began. "I would agree."

"...well, you've got me."

Everyone's eyes(excluding Matt's) fell on Octavia, and she suddenly felt surrounded. "That's why I'm here, anyways. I thought you could help."

"Help with?"

"...To start off, it wasn't that long ago when I was just...living normal. I don't know if you've heard of _Teachin' Twae_?"

Foggy rubbed his chin. "uh...I've heard it somewhere...It's like three miles east of here right?"

"Yes,yes. that's the one." Octavia nodded. "I used to run the business there, ever since my dad handed me the job mantle. I taught teachers certain forms of martial arts, and they in turn taught customers. My father would supervise me, tell me what would be a good idea...and recently, my business is snatched from me, my bank's sucked dry and My dad is dead."

Matt turned his head only slightly in her direction.

"At first I thought it was just some error or bad luck that happened to me...Then I happened to stumble upon my dad's history...which of course involved Fisk. He got on his bad side, and apparently wanted to make sure we both suffered for it...me more than him somehow. i'm not entirely sure what my father did, but right now I want to know how Fisk made it look like my building wasn't even mine and then how he could take out my money."

"...okay...that's one more person with us. " Ben decided to say. "Oh wait. I should probably count that visit from the _man in the mask_."

Octavia glimpsed Matt licking his lips, and pretending to be interested in the wall next to him, Karen's look of slight glee and Foggy's grimace. "Oh. The terrorist cop-killer."

"terrorist cop-killer?"

"You haven't watched the news in a while, have you Miss?"

"No...But I have met him as well."

"Looks like we have something else in common. " Karen smiled. "I've seen him too. I think he's a hero...unlike the pessimist over here."

"If by hero, you mean Captain America with a T for terror on his helmet then yeah."

"He..." Octavia could Matt slightly turn from the corner of her eye. "He seemed to be doing at the time. Just helping those who needed help."

"Hmmph." was all Foggy replied with.

"Anyways, What did he want ?"

"The same thing we want, it seems. To expose Fisk. " He told them, then reached into his leather bag and pulled out a small stack of papers. "I printed this out from the Thumb-drive he gave me."

Karen took one look at it and made a beeline for the desk. "Oh wow..."

"It says Fisk was behind the bombings, the shooting of those cops..." Ben explained. "Also mentions him owning half the police, and he's taken on the Russian's mob."

"It's a wonder why he's not running the city..." Octavia stated in mild surprise.

Karen set the papers on the table."But I don't understand...If he has all this evidence-"

"Hear-say." Matt finally spoke. "You can say something, but it's not true without corroboration. no one would believe him."

"he's just throwing smoke." Foggy scoffed. "He just killed Detective Blake."

"he says private Hoffman did it. Probably under Fisk's orders." Ben countered. "But yeah...it occurred to me."

"Could you have talked to Hoffman about it?" Octavia asked. "get some sort of clue from him?'

"No...he's in the wind...or the bottom of the river. Either way..." Ben finished with a shrug.

"Huh. he just shrugged." Foggy told Matt with a smirk, who unknowingly returned it.

"Wait...could you hand this to him?" Karen gave Octavia his papers, and she in turn gave it to Urich. "What about the union allied money? Anyway you can tie it to Fisk?"

"...Maybe." Ben put the papers back in his bag. "According to the mask, a man named Leland Owlsley runs the books. But since there were some interruptions by him, Leland is surrounded by security measures. Won't be able to get to him. Same goes for James Wesley, the guy you said hired you to defend Healy."

"Well, The Mask came to Urich for help." Karen declared. "I don't care how rich Fisk is, or how powerful...no one can completely erase their past...or the past of his crimes, Octavia. He's left something behind that can help us. Somewhere out there is a piece of paper or a witness...to the truth."

"What about Confederate global?' Foggy suggested suddenly. "The suit dude that hired us to defend Healy. Right next to Fisk."

"I looked into that." Ben sighed. " Apparently from FCC filings, Confederate global's where Fisk gets most of his Income."

"okay." Matt nodded, getting a good thought. " Alright...let's play this out: If Fisk is connected to Confederate Global, then that means he's involved in Wesmire hold's contracting which-"

"Wesmire's a strong army. " Karen clarified to Octavia. " tenants have certain control departments. Uh, they were hired by a guy named Armund Tully?"

"Slammer?"

"No, rumors say he's on vacation on some island." Foggy corrected. "Who's name no one can pronounce, where they use coconuts as bras."

"A little more info than needed..." Octavia frowned.

Ben crossed his arms."Our connections in the wind, it seems."

"Wesmire Holt can still confess to Fisk." Matt pointed out. "We pull out threads...see what unravels."

Foggy rolled his eyes, glancing at the women in the room. "He's apparently got the ladie's on his side, but I'm still not sure about this Mask guy."

"He didn't hurt Ben, me or her." Karen defended. "I'd rather take the Devil of Hell's kitchen over Fisk anyways...and plus He kicks butt."

"That he does." Octavia smirked, looking at Matt from the corner of her vision. "Probably not more than me, though."

"Oh, if only you'd seen him flinging around in the rain that night." Karen chuckled.

"Well, if he's so manly and can fight good, why did he come to Ben? Why didn't he just take Fisk down himself?" Foggy abjured them.

Ben stared at him. "...maybe he knows there's some roads you can't come back from."

* * *

Now, for those who don't know a think about Fisk, you probably know that his appearance is that of a slightly overweight man that is almost always dessed in a business suit. He is completely bald, and has a tendency to show no other expression rather than frowning most of the time. Currently, The man is discussing street shares with his advisor, Wesley who could be described just like Fisk only skinnier and with more hair.

"Our latest polls," Wesley decided to mention. "Show your approval rates rising...cross political, economic and Ethnic lines are there,sir...and the 501C3 has been approved for you. So the pack is free to make Donations to Senator Cherhy's , and he's asked for a meeting."

Fisk nodded slightly, fingering the map of the city with interest. " Breakfast."

Wesley looked up at him.

"Reject the first place they suggest." Wilson stated wisely to him."...How about Detective Hoffman?"

"Our sources at IB tell us he was supposed to give a following statement about what happened...but he never showed."

Wilson's mouth became a straight line at this. "...We need to put this behind us, Wesley."

"If he's still in the city, we'll find him." Wesley reassured him.

"And if he isn't?"

"We'll still find him ." Wesley slightly smiled. "It just might take a little longer."

Again Fisk nodded at this, pleased with the answer...but he still frowned as something occurred to him. "...And the man in the mask?"

Wesley swallowed, and then sighed. "There are...good news and odd news."

"...Good news first, please." Fisk requested.

"The Authorities are motivated to shoot on sight...if they get the opportunity to. he's not nearly as active as he has been in the past..." Wesley explained. "...Maybe he's given up."

"Maybe he's choosing his targets more carefully...What are the odd news?"

"There was a recent report that one of the shipments stopped by the Man in mask was...helped." His advisor licked his lips. "The men that escaped mentioned something about The mask having...a partner. Also in costume, although it was dark blue spandex suit this time."

"Another one." Fisk shook his head wearily.

"And even stranger, I might add...Is that they said the Mask's partner was a young woman. Perhaps 23 or 24 year old."

"A woman..." Fisk sighed. "What next?"

Behind them the door abruptly opened and a man of Japanese decent walked in angrily, while a security guard trailed him. "Hey! I said you need to wait outside!"

The Japanese man grabbed the guard's arm and twisted violently, resulting in a yelp of pain. To Wesley and Fisk, he spoke: " あなたのリーダーを持つ単語を望みます."

Wesley blinked in understanding, and then looked at the guard. "It's alright Francis, Thank you."

"Nobu-san.." Fisk nodded. "If I had known you were coming, I would have prepared something."

The man sauntered up to the two men, still looking angry with them and said: " 私は 可能性があります ケア 少ない について を, 豚."

Wesley looked to Fisk. "He says he does not care for the accomodations."

"...Misspeak my words again..." Nobu growled. "...and I will have your tounge."

"Wesley is just trying to be polite."

Wesley looked as if he was going to blow rasberries at Nobu.

"The time for pleasantries is over. " Nobu stated. "I was promised a city block in return for my aid in your ventures."

"...There is a, uh, tenement..." Fisk pointed to the map that had a blue square around it. " in this particular area...that is proving to be troublesome to vacate. But there are other blocks-_-_"

Nobu muttered something, and pointed to the blue square. "This one. I want it."

"...I don't remember giving a specific block. you'll need to be patient. Or...choose another."

Nobu glared. " I am bound...by certain requirements. Even I have those I must answer to...After the setback at the docks, I can afford no further disruptions. Whatever you do, do it quickily."

"Of course...Wesley?"

"No matter how carefully it's handled...you're the owner. Negative publicity could prove costly."

"My organization would compensate you for the expense." Nobu declared.

"Your offer is appreciated, but unnecessary." Fisk declined, once again fingering the map. "However, there is a problem...you could aid me in solving. A problem that has inconvencied us both and possibly grown."

"The man in the mask." Nobu sighed.

"Yes...He's proving more difficult to address than expected...Possesed with determination and unusual talents. Including the recent news of a...female partner, I might add. We must match them in kind...a specialist, perhaps, from your organization."

"I know of one person...But finding our enemies will be difficult. he has grown far too cautious."

"yes, he has..." Fisk raised an eyebrow. "But...Emotion can bring the most circumspect of men...very, very careless."

* * *

"You know, I'm all for field trips..." Octavia acknowledged Matt in the act of staring at the multiple forms of art around them in slight disgust. "but not the kind where gore is involved in some of it."

"Someone has a weak stomach." Matt quipped. "We won't be here too long anyways. We just need to speak with someone close to you know who."

"Oh. Where is he?"

"She..." Matt turned so that his red glasses were facing a figure staring at one the paintings. "is over there. Vanessa, I believe."

Octavia glanced over the tight white dress she wore. "Expensive suit. You could be right."

Matt motioned for her to follow him and walked towards Vanessa, while holding her hand to help with his path. "Follow my lead...describe the painting she's looking at when we're close enough. Out loud."

"...This painting shows a brilliant splash of red, Matt." Octavia smiled a little, while Vanessa glanced over at them. "And a few lovely colors in the lighter hue to boot. There are some amazing dots of green and yellow in the left, while blue and orange dominate the right."

"very nice description." Vanessa finally said. " May I help you two?"

"oh!" Matt said in a clumsy fashion and held out his hand for her to shake.. "I hope so. I'm matt. Matt Murdock."

"Oc-Olivia brookins."

Matt knew why she hadn't said her true name...if she knew Fisk, a mention of her name could be bad.

"Ah." Vanessa nodded. "Are you two having an Artist's date?"

Octavia chuckled. "Actually, we are just good friends. He wanted me to take him here."

"Yes." Matt agreed. "I was told by my guests that my apartment's a bit...dark. I'm here to receive some inspiration."

"I'm going to go out on limb and guess that this guest was...her?"

"Heh. Caught me redhanded." Octavia giggled briefly.

"Of course, I'm not trying to Impress."

"That's good." Vanessa became serious. "You don't need sight to appreciate art...but you do need Honesty."

Matt shrugged. "Sight helps."

"True..." Vanessa began to slowly travel down the halls, and Octavia pretended to guide Matt. "But art is more interesting when experienced through someone else's eyes, so to speak...that's a good line by the way, you should use it."

"I just might."

"So...Give me an Idea of what you're after for your friend, Ms. Brookins."

"Well, I take my orders from him, and it seems he doesn't really know what he wants."

"Well, that's fine. This gives us a wide variety. If he knew what he was looking for, he'd just be decorating. art should speak to you. Move you." Vanessa gestured to one of the paintings. "Take this one for example...One of my favorite pieces. Imagine a sea of tunneled reds...the color of Anger and of rage. but also a color of the heart. Of love...Hope...describes the perfect balance between the two..."

"...What do you thiiiiink?" Octavia practically sung to Matt.

"Heh...sounds a little aggressive."

"All depends on your point of view."

"Perhaps something lighter..." He nodded. "...you wouldn't happen to have a man in your life, would you?"

"Matthew...are you hitting on me?" Vanessa smirked, much to Octavia's amusement.

"No! No! I'm just saying, what is he like? Amazing? If I can get inside the head of the man who won such a charming woman...and form my decision."

"Well..." Vanessa looked behind Octavia. "You could always ask him."

Octavia slowly turned around, and then took a step back. Almost towering over her was him...Wilson Fisk. She was completely petrified, but luckily didn't look as furious as she felt on the inside. She would have leaped on him and tried to dislocate his jaws with her fists...but she merely breathed calmly. Fisk did not show that he recognized her, if he did at all. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Oh no..." Vanessa hugged him lovingly. "You have perfect timing."

"So I do..." Fisk gently kissed her cheek, and then turned his attention to matt and Octavia. " And who might you two be?"

"Matt Murdock and Olivia Brookins." Matthew introduced, cautiously noticing Octavia's rising heartbeat.

"Well, I am Wilson Fisk." he ironically held his hand out for Octavia to shake. "And it is pleasure to meet you both."

Octavia swallowed and quickly shook his hand with a forced smile. "Pleasure's all mine."

" I recognize you now...You're the Attorney Murdock." Fisk nodded. " I've heard of your work in Hell's kitchen."

"Oh. I've heard of yours as well." Matt truthfully stated. "We both have."

"Mr. Murdock is looking for art." Vanessa explained. "and needs the advice of a man like yourself."

"Well, that's simple." Fisk grinned. "By whatever the lady tells you."

"thank you." Matt smiled. "Although, my time has just about run out since we have a tenecy case to get to."

"I'm certain that will be settled, and all will be well." Fisk frowned. "This city has suffered enough poverty and decay...Seeing this city rise to it's full potential is very important to me."

"...I feel the same way." Octavia agreed. Silence reigned after her words, until Matt spoke.

"We will come back at a later date to see what else we can consider to buy."

"I hope to see you again." Fisk farwelled as they began to leave.

* * *

Not long after they were down the sidewalk, Matt heard sniffling coming from Octavia. "...That must have been terrible to sit through."

She wiped her eyes, yet still tears rolled down. "I...I just wanted to punch him...hurt him somehow...right then and there..."

"I did too..." Matt admitted." I did too...I'm going to head to a lead location tonight...could hold Fisk or someone big there. Are you coming?"

"...yeah. I'm coming."


End file.
